<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dolly by Stars_Morty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374563">Dolly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_Morty/pseuds/Stars_Morty'>Stars_Morty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Child Abuse, Healing, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_Morty/pseuds/Stars_Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a midnight run for something to eat, Morty Smith is flung into an adventure he could never prepare for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez &amp; Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chap 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Morty sheepishly looked through the barren cabinets, he wasn’t hungry, but he had to eat something. Grabbing a small package of crackers, he ripped the aluminum off his dinner shoving its content in his mouth. Morty could remember back to a time when he didn’t want to starve himself or just lay in bed and waste away, thinking back to that almost made him smile. Back when his Rick was alive… It was better back then, wasn’t it? Back when he and Rick would go on adventures, as much as Morty wanted to blame Rick for leaving him in this mess he couldn’t. It wasn’t like anyone else at home even noticed Morty before Rick came along. Rick did so many things for Morty, he would give the world for him… but out of everything, Rick made Morty feel for the first time... Loved. Rick showed him the universe. Morty, in return spent sleepless nights helping Rick with his inventions and going on crazy adventures! Morty loved spending as much time with Rick as he could, he never felt uncomfortable... that was until Rick started sharing his plans to kill himself that Morty even thought there was something wrong. Morty spent every second texting, calling, encouraging Rick not to do it while he was at school, Morty chose to stay by Rick's side while the family left to go camping, to amusement parks, even just regular family outings. At first, it wasn’t a problem, Morty felt like he was saving Rick, but the more it happened the less Morty found it rewarding and more of a burden. Morty started pushing Rick away, not trying to hurt his grandfather, but the conversations of death hung in his mind it was messing him up as well... They never found Rick’s body, Beth adapted quickly to the new way of life, her and Jerry agreeing on selling what was left in the garage, renovating it to remove all the sci-fi gizmos and living as nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                        Morty couldn’t take it. He didn’t know what he wanted but going back to how things were before wasn’t an option for him. He spent nights sleeping on Rick’s cold cot waiting for the family to celebrate Rick’s life instead of getting rid of everything so fast. Morty came home from school to discover Rick’s entire room was cleared out, all that was left of his grandfather being a single photo of the family together at Christmas. Life was normal, Beth worked, Summer was the favorite, Jerry was jobless, Morty was lonely... the silence of the house broke him, he couldn’t just forget and move on, he needed to mourn the man who showed him there was more to life. Using the extra portal gun Rick kept in Morty’s room, Morty escaped to the citadel of Ricks. Morty knew none of them were HIS Rick, but he just wanted to see him one last time… This was a mistake, not all Ricks were like his own. Most Ricks were cruel, manipulative, they easily took advantage of the mourning child, acting as if they wished what was best for him, luring him into an abandoned part of town… they robbed him of his last memorabilia of his beloved grandfather, along with staining the name of the man who he looked up to. Alone, Morty stumbled through the neon glow of the late-night signs. He didn't know when he blacked out, or when he woke up but now, he was here. In a place called Mortytown not knowing where to go or what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                        Morty’s stomach rumbling broke the silence, instinctively Morty reached back into the cabinets fishing around for another pack of crackers or something to take the feeling of his body practically eating itself away. The shelves were empty, a first, normally he would find something, Morty slipped his shoes on looking out the window at the ground below. It was late, most of the stores had already closed shop, or in the process, which was perfect for Morty. He had no interest in interacting with anyone he didn’t need to, let alone going outside at all. Morty grabbed the door handle shaking, this was the first time in months he would be going outside. Thoughts raced around so fast when was the last time he went out? How did he even get here in the first place? He didn’t have money, where would he buy food?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t go, it’s too late! Go in the morning…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>                        Morty’s grip started to loosen as another growl from his stomach filled his ears. Slowly Morty opened the door, he took the first step, followed by another, making sure to close the door behind him. Morty couldn’t be prouder of himself, he felt a huge wave of relief raise from his chest as he moved faster down the hall, this wasn’t so bad. Being outside was good, it was ‘healthy’. Morty noticed his first hurdle, a person, a real person stood at the end of the hallway blocking the small elevator. The Morty that blocked his path played around in his mailbox collecting the endless number of circulars for different shops around the citadel or coupons for those said shops. Morty’s doppelganger looked up, smiling,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You got this, Morty, just say hello’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hello…” Morty choked out while fleeing to the elevator. His twin smiled saying back “Hi there, have a nice night, Morty!”, the teen collapsed on the metal floor shaking, he did it, he interacted with someone, this trip was going to be a cakewalk, go in, get crackers, leave. Simple. Morty pulled himself up clicking the ‘ground floor’ button.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘First steps are always the hardest. You got this…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chap 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>The moonlight was the only guide on the empty streets; Morty took a deep breath as he slowly took one step at a time down the stairs of his stoop. He could feel his heartbeat quicken, he already made it this far, no use going back now, Morty turned back towards the street in front of him, he wasn’t even sure if any shop was still open this late. Taking another breath, Morty walked forward, the only thing left to do was walk. Walk to find something, he didn’t know where he was going, he didn’t mind. As Morty made his way onto a more well-known street, he couldn’t help the memories… Memories from back when Rick was alive, when the citadel took away the speed limit on their infamous highway, Star-Ship Runway, Rick would find any reason just to ride the beast. Morty smiled closing his eyes… The two would be blasting some pop song Summer would be obsessed with, screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs they would floor their way, while they bob and weaved through the other ships on the road.</p><p>Morty giggled to himself as he felt a burning in his eyes, Rick would always offer to buy Morty ice cream after they got off the highway, just so they could ride it again. The burning got worse as the salty rush of tears ran down his soft pink cheeks. Morty hugged himself walking away from the roadway, god what he would give just to be able to hug Rick again. Just to apologize for everything he said to him out of anger, to tell him he was proud Rick was his grandpa.</p><p>
  <em>‘“C-come on, Morty. T-they won’t even know we’re gone. It’s just for an hour.” Morty sighed leaning into the doorway from the garage to the kitchen, Rick was right. He didn’t have anything to lose, and who knows maybe it would be fun? Morty moved closer to his grandfather.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine, Grandpa Rick. W-W-Where are we going?” Rick smiled standing up, placing a hand on Morty’s back guiding him to the closed boxed roller door. Rick reached into his lab coat, pulling out a small handheld vacuum cleaner type device, he shot a lime green slime-like liquid at the door. The liquid formed the shape of a circle as a soft and welcoming murmur came from the object.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is a portal, Morty, it can take us anywhere! Think of a place you want to go, it’s now only a second away.” Morty slowly touched the portal, as expected his hand went right through, a rush of anxiety filled the teen as he pulled his hand back. “Uh… Grandpa, I don’t know…” Rick reached out his hand, Morty took it affirmingly, just as he did Rick guided his precious grandson through the portal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry Morty, there’s nothing to worry about. Grandpa’s here.”’</em>
</p><p>Morty snapped back to reality, he didn’t realize how hard he was crying. The teen sniffled rubbing his bright blue eyes trying to hide his tears, it wasn't like it mattered, there wasn't a soul on the street anyway. Just as Morty was about to turn the corner he noticed a sign that read ‘open’, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. The faster he could get food, the faster he could go home. A bright neon flashing signs lit up the corner, Ricks stood outside holding bright red cups, laughing with each other about something Morty couldn't hear, along with that the volume of the music was almost unbearable. What he thought to be a 24-hour convenience store turned out to be a strip club, and by the sexualized Mortys on the posters it was for... those kinds of Ricks... Morty remembered what his Rick told him about places like this, how the Ricks were ruthless, forcing poor Mortys they found hanging about to perform on stage. All the while Ricks would be throwing dollar bills at the poor teens while they danced on poles, losing clothes until they were in nothing but their boxers. Morty didn't believe that's where it ended. He quickly turned away from the club speed walking as fast as he could hoping no one saw him.</p><p>
  <em>‘“R-Rick I-I’m scared!” Morty said as they hung over an empty black abyss, If Morty would have just listened to Rick and stayed in the ship, then they wouldn’t be there in the first place. Rick held tightly on the rope keeping them from falling with one hand, with the other he rubbed Morty’s chestnut brown hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay, kiddo. I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re always safe with me-…”’</em>
</p><p>Morty closed his eyes, reliving his and Rick's adventures always made him smile. He only noticed the Rick that loomed above him inches before running into the elder. Morty looked up into the taller man's eyes, they weren't like any other Rick's on the citadel, his amber orbs seemed soft, he looked at Morty with genuine concern. “Kid, I asked I-I-I-if you were okay? Are you lost? You’re not hurt, are you?” The Rick said holding out his hand. Morty looked at the strangers offering. He knew better than to trust a stranger... but this wasn’t a stranger. It was Rick, it might not be his Rick but… it was still Rick. He remembered the Ricks he met on the first day of the citadel, they humiliated him, stole his portal gun, and left him to die on the side of the road. But what was the probability of two Ricks he meets being like that? There’s no way it could get worse, he did have nothing more to lose.</p><p>                        Morty reached out and took Rick’s hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a second chapter on the same day, WowWee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chap 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>         Rick softly led Morty through the dim streets, the inky black of the sky above started turning to a warm red glow as the sun slowly peaked itself over the city. Morty tried to watch the morning sunrise while Rick quickened his pace, soft curses and swears rolled off Rick's mouth as his grip on Morty's hand tightened. Morty felt his face get hot, he didn’t understand why he felt like this was wrong. Why was Rick so worried about the sun? </p><p>"Maybe this is a vampire Rick!" Morty thought childishly, almost giggling at his own idea. Nearing a tall building, Rick let go of Morty's hand now speed walking to the door. Following behind, Morty had chills, this wasn't right. He shouldn't be here. </p><p>Morty was pushed harshly against a wall, he watched the blue-haired elder digging around in his lab coat rummaging for something. Rick bit his lip and scowled, he looked up at Morty letting his grim face soften.</p><p>         “Hey, kiddo where did you come from anyway?" Rick cooed looking at Morty, still fiddling with the door handle all the while, "Where’s your Rick? he’s probably worried sick!” Morty looked down, sighing he told Rick about the death of his grandfather. How he came to the citadel to help cope with the loss, how the moment he got here some Ricks stole his stuff. </p><p>Rick frowned rubbing the small teen's head, giving light words of encouragement.</p><p>"Rick, I-I just need to eat something, I haven't had a real meal in a while and..." Rick wrapped his arm around Morty's shoulder. Unlocking the door, and opening it slightly, just wide enough Morty could squeeze himself inside. Pushing himself into the room wasn't the problem, rather it was how dark and quiet it was. The soft static of silence was broken by Rick slamming and locking the door behind them.</p><p>
  <em> Silence </em>
</p><p>Through the darkness, Morty could finally make out shapes, his breathing hitched as he slowly backed away towards the corner of the room. The piles of trash and sex toys that littered the floor were almost up to Morty's knees, not to mention the smell of the room. That’s when he saw them. There chained to the wall, three other Mortys all staring wide-eyed and naked, tears running down their cheeks, their poor pink bodies covered in bruises and dried blood. Morty turned back around Rick stood in front of the door arms crossed, a smirk plastered across his face. This wasn't real, right? This had to be a joke. </p><p>         “Come here, Morty you said you’re hungry, right?” Rick’s voice was husky, Morty felt sick… Why do all Ricks have to look alike? Morty watched Rick as the elder sauntered over to him, unbuckling and pulling off his belt as he did so. With his belt in one hand, and the other used to play with his manhood through his trousers, Rick gave the small teen a haunting smile. The shock finally left Morty as he backed up more, it wasn’t any use. Every step he took, Rick took three forward. It didn’t take long for Rick to have Morty against the wall. Morty’s breathing worsened as he felt a huge lump in his throat, Rick couldn't help but lean down letting his tongue slip between Morty's tightly clamped lips. </p><p> Morty felt the familiar burning of tears as Rick pushed the teen to the floor. Rick grabbed the back of the teen's head shoving his face hard into his clothed crotch, Morty whimpered, he couldn’t believe this is how he was going to have his first time. He always imagined it was going to be with Jessica. Or even his own Rick… but never something like this… The deeper Morty’s head was into the cloth, the more he felt as if he was going to gag on the smell.</p><p>“Be a good boy for grandpa and unzip me, okay?” Rick lovingly rubbing his fingers gently at the side of Morty’s mouth. Morty gently bit the top of the zipper pulling it down. Morty now was fighting back tears the smell has gotten worse and it was making him dizzy, his Rick never smelled this bad. This <em> wasn't </em> his Rick... That’s all he needed to tell himself, no matter what happens this isn’t his Rick.</p><p>Rick reached into his trousers, pulling out his monster-sized cock, Rick reached out with his other hand and grab ahold of the soft chestnut hair.</p><p>"Be a good boy and make grandpa happy, alright?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Endless nights were filled with the smell of cheap whiskey and sex, Morty grew used to it. Or more of the line… he was trained for it. Rick took a liking to him, using his body touching every inch, his sent was all over him. Morty would lay there taking whatever Rick offered. The other Mortys would watch in a foggy bliss of repulsion and appreciation they weren’t the one Rick chosen. Each use of the already hollow teen led him farther into a state of obedience and acceptance. The idea of being anything else or even worth anything else than just a box to be used by the owner and discarded almost made Morty laugh. Living alone in the apartment in Mortytown seemed nothing more than just a distant memory now, not to mention the memory of his deceased grandfather, which too seemed like a dream far away from the lone room in the middle of the citadel. There was nothing to do now but pray to the one true Morty and hope he answers the call…</p><p>“Please answer”</p><p>Rick waited outside with his Morty the two had planned a long time for this and it was finally going to happen, it was easier when it was just capturing the Mortys but now having to transfer them to the buyer was going to be the hard part. Especially considering Citadel- Ρρ (the one they lived in) and Citadel- Σσς were at each other necks, everyone had been speculating the two were going to start a war sooner, yet they had to wait until Rick and Morty had a buyer that HAD to be from Σσς, and of course the buyer not wanting to get involved with the war had requested the boys bring his possessions to him personally. While Rick was going to miss his favorite little “Morty” friend he preferred the money over his life any day. He thought laughing to himself as he looked at the price the client was going to pay.</p><p>“I’ll cope.”</p><p>General officer of Citadel- Σσς Frederick Sanchez or better known as “Frederick” walked along his troops eyeing them up, they’ve been waiting for this day. Those bastards over at Ρρ (or as the troops been recently calling it, peepee) wouldn’t know what was about to hit them. It was about time they paid for all the kidnapping of the Summers and Mortys from Σσς.</p><p>“General Frederick.” Frederick turned around to make eye contact with the General of the Army, the only one above him. “General. We are headed deep into the west bay today; we are to stop any vehicle that may be headed out towards Compora-356. Have your officers use horseback and forest camouflage to blend in the surroundings. At ease.” Frederick saluted as he started heading back towards his men, until he felt a hand on his back. “General… leave no survivors.”  General Frederick couldn’t help but flash a wicked smile.</p><p>“Yes sir”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow it has been almost two years since I wrote a ram fic. Where has the time gone haha?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>